Payback's a Bitch
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: This is a sequel to my one-shot "Anything for You." I advise you read it before this one. Rated M. Cabenson, as always. This is also a one-shot. Fluffy-smut.


**Payback's a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

**Pairing: Cabenson**

**A/N: A sequel to my fanfic "Anything for You" was requested by iamamember, Little Miss Nicap, and keonquil. Set a week after "Anything for You." Fluffy-smut again, though edging more smut than fluff. So it's rated M.**

**Summary: Sometimes, it's the way Olivia looks at her that can make Alex wet.**

The heated stare was enough to distract Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot from her trial preparation, though she gave no outward sign that proved that fact. Wearing jeans and a Harvard T-shirt, reclining gently on the couch, legs tucked delicately underneath her, her glasses of justice resting on her nose, she looked the part of the diligent attorney. Though the outside hide her inner turmoil. Her pulse sped up, and she felt her arousal spike. She forced her hand to still and continued to write, aware of Olivia Benson's appreciative stare, thankful that the detective's vantage point against the kitchen doorway didn't allow her to see her hands.

She begged her voice to work, to not crack, "Do you need something, Liv?" She let out an inaudible sigh as her voice obeyed. She continued to work, even as Olivia walked over to her and sat beside her, turning to face her. She resisted the urge to look up at her beautiful girlfriend.

"You know I do, Alex," the detective's voice was gentle, calming, and Alex found her body heating up at the underlying sexual tone. Tan fingers ran up and down her thigh slowly, and she felt her muscles react, her arousal flaring.

She ignored the pull between her legs, grasping the fingers gently to still them, "Not now, Liv. I've got work to go."

"Not now?" Warm fingers pulled away from her grasp, a smirk settling on soft lips, "You're telling me you don't need a little break, Alex?" The brunette didn't wait for an answer, standing up and rounding the couch. "You've been working for nearly 2 hours straight." Bending down so that her lips were against Alex's ear, she spoke, "Just three minutes, Lex. That's all I'm asking."

"Olivia…" the attorney began, a warning in her tone.

"Come on Alex, it's only fair that you humor me, after last week."

_Last week_? Alex paused in her writing, thinking back. _All I did was ask her to help with dinner and sit with me while I ate_. Sure, she knew that the detective had been exhausted. She knew what it felt like to be dead on her feet. She had just wanted a little time with the brunette before getting some sleep.

"Liv…" she began again. Now wasn't the time for payback.

Olivia didn't seem to hear her, running fingers softly over the blonde's shoulders, "Three minutes," she breathed, grinning inwardly at Alex's sudden in-take of breath when she hit a tender spot. _Gotcha_.

The blonde's voice came out breathy, a compromise on her lips, "Two minutes."

"Two minutes," Olivia agreed, her fingers already starting in on the ADA's tense shoulders.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alex knew that Olivia had gone over the two minute mark, but the skilled hands had erased her short term memory of that fact. The moment that Olivia touched her she was putty under her, a fire igniting in her stomach. She knew that Olivia had spoken at some point at the beginning at the impromptu massage because the brunette was behind her, breath soft against her neck, and the document she was working on were, at some point, shifted onto the floor. Her head lulled backwards onto the brunette's shoulder, a moan slipping from her lips as tan fingers ran up and down her back, probing for tender areas. Not like she would find any. When Olivia gave you a massage, she _gave you _a massage.

"Liv," she started, beginning to shift away. She still had work to do.

The detective cut her off, her voice soft against her ear, "Payback's a bitch, Alex."

She glanced back at her, a pout already forming on her lips, fully ready to take control of the situation, when Olivia closed the gap between them, gently bit down on her lower lip, effectively turning her on and cutting off her comeback. A low groan slipped past her lips as she was gently pulled into a kiss.

Minutes later, pulling back to catch her breath, she spoke, "Okay, now that I've had my extended break, what do you want?"

The detective's smirk was predatory, and Alex involuntarily shivered, "You."

_Oh, God._

* * *

Shedding clothes as they moved, they made it as far as the bedroom door before Olivia had her pinned up against it, two fingers buried deep inside her, their mouths searching each other. Olivia's thumb found her clit, flicking it in time with her thrusts, steering her closer and closer to that delicious nirvana.

"Olivia…" her voice came out low, raw with frustration. _God, she was so close_. "Olivia, damn it, please." The detective met her eyes with that heated, desire-filled look, and Alex nearly tumbled over the edge, "God, baby. Please."

Olivia smiled softly, but her eyes never lost the look. She gently bit the attorney's ear, her voice a whisper, as she curled her fingers, "Come for me, Alex."

Panting, Alex came down from her high to find the detective grinning smugly at her, and she reluctantly allowed the other woman to help her up.

"You're lucky I love you," she said playfully, an edge of tiredness seeping into her voice.

Olivia pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, laughing softly, "You're lucky I put up with you. I love you too."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the sequel, especially the three aforementioned lovelies who urged me to write it. Please, don't forget to review. Also, I'll be starting my Multi-Chapter soon.**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi**


End file.
